Un paso hacia la felicidad
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Un amor que no esperaba, el pasado quedo atrás. Partiendo desde la boda fallida y continuando con le declaración, verdadera boda y familia que compartirán Ranma y Akane...
1. Prologo

Ranma era un chico cuyos sentimientos eran dificiles de mostrar, sobre todo cuando esa personita especial estaba junto a el, aun asi no se sentia incomodo estando con ella, ya que; apesar de que a veces le decia cosas horribles... eran solamente bromas...

Akane era un poco agresiva, no tenia dotes de cocinera ni para la natacion, ella era prometida de Ranma, cuya decision fue tomada por sus padres en un principio, acepto el hecho de que el chico tenia una especie de ''Maldicion'' aun asi lo acepto, aunque se convirtiera en mujer no era obstaculo para los sentimientos que sentia por el chico.

Ambos se llevaban bien, se podrian considerar los mejores amigos, pero enrealidad cada uno sentia algo por el otro, algo tan bonito que ni las palabras ''te amo'' ''te quiero'' podrían expresarlo, pero aun asi, nunca se habian sincerado y decir lo que sentian.

Esta historia va a eso, a partir del final del manga de Ranma ½, desde la declaracion despues de la boda fallida, pasando por la boda y la familia que vendrá despues...

**Un paso daré, sera ser sincero conmigo mismo**

Proximamente primer capitulo...


	2. Comenzando nuestra historia

**Cathy: HOLA bienvenidos sean a mi 3ra historia...**

**Yami: *sobreprotector* empezemos...**

**Cathy: Bueno... gracias por leer el prologo me fascino ver que les gusto :') **

**Yami: La historia se actualizara los dias viernes de cada semana**

**Cathy: PROMETO SER RESPONSABLE *engancha su colita en Yami***

**Yami: Antes tenemos que aclarar que los personajes no nos pertenecen ni a mi ni a Cathy**

**Cathy: le pertenecen a la genia Rumiko Takahashi, ya habiendo aclarado esto...**

**Cathy y Yami: EMPEZEMOS**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

* * *

El Dojo Tendo, un lugar de aprendizaje de artes marciales, un lugar no solo en aprendizaje, sino donde vivía una familia. La familia Tendo, ese era su hogar desde que tenían memoria, pero, desde hace mucho tiempo, tres invitados vivían con ellos. Genma y su hijo Ranma habían sido invitados por Soun a quedarse, ya que Ranma se habían convertido en el prometido de Akane, la menor de sus hijas. La otra persona era Happosai, antiguo maestro de Genma y Soun, a el nadie lo invito, se quedo a vivir ahí por voluntad propia y Soun lo deja ya que aún le tenían un poco de miedo. Y hace poco a la esposa de Genma, Nodoka, ya que su casa había sido destruida a manos de Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi por un mal entendido.(ya se que todo el mundo sabe esto, pero no soy muy buena iniciando fics)

Todos en el Dojo estaban en distintas situaciones, Nabiki estaba haciendo cuentas con su calculadora de todos el dinero que poseía; Kasumi lavaba y colgaba la ropa; Happosai se había ido de casería, pero últimamente era ignorado por Ranma ya que por su culpa el chico debía seguir con su maldición, ya que el se bebió lo último del Naniichihuan (poza del hombre ahogado) en la boda creyendo que era sake; Soun y Genma con su interminable partido de Shogi; y finalmente Ranma y Akane estaban estudiando en la habitación de la chica, ya que según la maestra Hinako dentro de poco tendrían un examen ''sorpresa'' solo que olvido que los exámenes sorpresa no se advierten.

—Y después el resultado lo divides —señala con su pulgar al cuaderno —¿entiendes?

—Si si ya entiendo —dijo el chico con su lápiz casi cerca de sus labios

—Bien, ahora trata de hacer este ejercicio

Ranma y Akane últimamente se llevaban mejor entre los dos, ya que desde la boda fallida sabían lo que cada uno sentían, solo que no se atrevían a mencionarlo por miedo a que el otro le dijera una ofensa o por cobarde se fuera dejando al otro con la duda, o en el caso de Ranma: ser arroyado a golpes por Akane. Akane se había comportado mas dulce con Ranma aunque seguía con su actitud indiferente con el, pero lo trataba de manera 'especial' que a los otros hombres de su instituto.

—¿lo hice bien? —pregunto el oji-azul a la chica que estaba a su lado

—Si, lo hiciste bien, bueno déjame hacer este a mi —dijo la chica señalando otro ejercicio

Las horas pasaban, y ellos seguían estudiando. Ya caían las 10 de la noche, y el cansancio venció a Akane, que había quedado dormida en su escritorio mientras Ranma terminaba lo últimos 3 ejercicios.

—Termine —dijo orgulloso después de haber realizado el ultimo —¿así esta bien? Akane... —el chico volteo a ver a su prometida, creyendo que aún seguía despierta, para su sorpresa ella se encontraba dormida sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, Ranma solo sonrió al verla, sabía que tenía que dejarla descansar por que el examen era mañana, pero no podía dejarla durmiendo en esa incomoda posición, así que cuidadosamente con su mano izquierda levanto sus piernas y con su mano derecha levanto su cabeza, cuidando sus movimientos para que ella no despertara. Cuando ya la tenía en brazos, Akane dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero nuestro artista marcial no se dio cuenta. Luego la acostó cuidadosamente en su cama, luego puso sus brazos en su estomago dejándola en una posición de bella durmiente, luego suavemente la arropo para dejarla dormir sin preocuparse por si la noche estuviera fría.

Luego Ranma apago la lampara que estaban usando en el escritorio y cerro su cuaderno, ya había dejado durmiendo a Akane y apagado las luces, ya no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer en su habitación. Ranma salió de la habitación de la oji-café, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dio una pequeña ojeada a dentro, para después cerrar la puerta definitivamente.

Unos ojos curiosos vieron lo último que había pasado en la habitación de pequeña hermanita, ya tenía manera de extorsionar a Ranma un poco mas.

Ranma fue a su habitación que se abría de manera oriental para encontrar a sus padres durmiendo en un gran futon, y su padre estando en forma de humano para mas comodidad de su madre. Ranma sabía que así debían dormir los esposos, el se quito su ropa y se puso su piyama que era color verde, con unos soles color amarillo y con una espiral negra en el centro de cada uno, y el mismo estilo chino que todas su ropa. (me refiero a la piyama que uso en el ending ova 1, Ballad of Ranma and Akane)

Para después acostarse en un futon individual para después por fin dormir, después de tanto estudiar se sentía molido.

* * *

Era amanecer del día siguiente, el sol se asomaba por la ventana de la peli-azul, los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro, haciendo que ella se despertara poco a poco.

Abrió los ojos por esa luz segadora, tapándose un poco para ver mejor, era una hermosa mañana. Ella se sentó en su cama para por fin decir:

—Que buen día — decía mientras se estiraba —pero... ¿a que hora llegué a mi cama? —se preguntaba mientras recordaba que se había dormido en su escritorio — lo mas seguro que que mi papá entro y me llevo a la cama... si eso debió ser —decía creyendo que eso era lo que paso

Ella se levanto y se puso su uniforme color verde con su camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Para ir luego a despertar a su prometido como siempre hacia desde que el vivia en su casa.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Ranma y vio perfectamente como el estando dormido y roncado, tenia su pie casi dentro de la boca de su padre. Mientras la señora Nodoka dormia tranquilamente a un lado. Akane conocía perfectamente el carácter de Ranma, por lo cual solo había una cosa que lo haría despertar. Se dirigió al jardín de su casa, ya que tenían un bonito estanque y lugar de entrenamiento para Genma y Ranma todas las mañanas, casi al lado del estanque había un balde de agua que tenía escrito ''らんまのアラーム'' que significaba ''despertador de Ranma'', entonces al tomarlo y llenarlo con agua del estanque, fue al cuarto y lo vació sobre su prometido haciendo que este se convirtiera en mujer al instante.

—Vamos alístate ya, no quiero llegar tarde —dijo saliendo inmediatamente de ahí para ir a desayunar

—Ush... bien me alistare —saca una tetera de agua caliente de quien sabe donde y le echa encima convirtiéndose de vuelta en hombre, seguidamente ponerse su ropa para ir a desayunar. (ok ya, se que esta un poquito aburridito al principio, pero quiero poner situaciones tensas y cosas así para llegar donde quiero llegar, después le pondré sazón entonces XD)

* * *

Habiendo llegado a clases todo paso de los mas normal, ya habían terminado el examen ''sorpresa'' de Miss Hinako, dijo que daría los resultados mañana y todos en la clase 1-F tenían la ilusión de haber pasado.

En la hora de recreo Ranma se encontraba comiendo solo en el techo de la academia, para el era como un entrenamiento de meditación. En eso alguien abre la puerta, Ranma voltea a ver quien es y para su sorpresa era la mediana de los Tendo, Nabiki.

—Valla Ranma, no pensé que estarías en este lugar tan solitario —dijo al verlo

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Ranma tras ese comentario

—Valla, que carácter, bien entonces no te importara esto —saca una foto de la noche anterior donde Ranma estaba saliendo de la habitación de Akane

— DEVUÉLVEME ESO —se levanto y trato de quitarle la foto, y lo consiguió

—Valla ya no se puede bromear contigo s_i cree que me detendrá con solo tener esa foto esta muy equivocado_

—Me voy de aquí, ya iniciara la clase —se va dejando a Nabiki sola en el techo —Bien su siguiente clase es Educación Física, justamente hago con ellos, no tendré problemas

* * *

En la clase de educación física, la clase 1-F y la clase 2-C compartían educación física, tocaba juego libre, por lo que...

—Entrenador —dijo la peli-castaña —nos faltan dos pelotas de Bolleyball ¿nos podría traer algunas? —le pregunto

—Por supuesto —dijo el hombre con el uniforme de chicos de la escuela —Tendo, Saotome, vallan por dos pelotas al almacén —dijo son voltearlos a ver

—Hai —dijeron en respuesta

Ranma y Akane se dirigieron al pequeño almacén color verde, estaba muy oxidado por el pésimo mantenimiento que se le daba, ya que la puerta al cerrarse, era muy difícil CASI IMPOSIBLE abrirla (ok no tanto pero quiero dar a entender mi punto). Ellos entraron por tan dichosas pelotas, pero como estaban al fondo del almacén no les quedaba de otra que entrar

—Maldito Saotome —dijo un chico con dos velas atadas y encendidas en su cabeza con un muñeco budo en una mano y una fotografía en la otra —pagaras por haber echo eso —cierra la puerta del almacén con todas sus fuerzas —ahora mi amada Akane estará conmigo —dijo ignorando el echo de que la chica estaba con Ranma ahora atrapados dentro —mi pobre Akane... —dijo al ver la por milésima la foto que tenía en sus manos, justamente la foto que Ranma creyó habérsela quitado a Nabiki

Dentro del almacén:

—Ranma, ¿escuchaste ese sonido? —le pregunto Akane tras haber escuchado el gran golpe que se dio la puerta tras ser cerrada

—Claro que lo escuche, ya nos dejaron encerrados —se acerca a la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero los esfuerzos eran inútiles —vamos no te quedas cruzada de brazos, ayúdame —le exigió haciendo que ella le ayudara a jalar la puerta siendo otra vez, sus esfuerzos inútiles —Maldición —dijo Ranma tras dejar el jaleo

—Creo que nos quedamos encerrados —dijo Akane, que volteo a ver a Ranma, el chico tenía una expresión de ''no me digas''en el rostro —no te pongas así...

—¿Así como...?

—Bueno... olvidalo —dijo preocupada

Los chicos bajaron la mirada, no era de extrañarse que estuvieran incómodos, de repente una personita mas valiente que la otra tenía algo que decir

—Ranma, tenemos que hablar... —dijo al final

* * *

**Cathy: HASTA AQUI *gritando* **

**Todos: U-U ¿que pasará después?**

**Cathy: Veremos el próximo viernes, bueno estas son pequeñas situaciones que pondré para llegar a donde quiero llegar, a la confesión *-***

**Ranma y Akane: *sonrojados fase 4***

**Goku: Oh no... ahora cualquiera puede llegar a la fase 4**

**Cathy: No hables, yo apenas llego a la fase 3 T-T, ya que cierta personita destruyo la luna antes que yo me convirtiera por primera vez, SI TE HABLO A TI PICCOLO DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES**

**Gohan: Pobre señor Piccolo...**

**Cathy: Me voy, le dire a Bulma que me ayude ya que creo que tiene aún la maquina esa, chao *se va volando***

**Yami: *facepalm* ves lo que causas Goku**

**Goku: No fue mi culpa que ella quisiera transformarse**

**Goten: Adiós a todos, nos vemos el próximo viernes n.n**

**PD: Se que DBGT no fue creado por Akira Toriyama pero me gusto mucho n-n, y todavía espero ver la pelicula en HD y subtitulada ;)**


	3. ¿Podría esto, mostrar mis sentimientos?

**Cathy. Hello -w- ahora llego el momento para el capitulo dos, y el comentario guest... me tomare en cuenta lo que dijiste :)**

**Ranma: Resucitamos gracias a las esferas del ****dragón**

**Cathy: ¬¬ *mirada asesina***

**Inuyasha: No lo volveremos a hacer Cathy-chan T-T**

**Cathy: Mas les vale ¬¬**

**Yami: Personajes propiedad de Rumiko Takashi... bla bla bla...**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

* * *

—Ranma, tenemos que hablar —dijo al final la peli-azul

Ranma quedó impresionado por las recientes palabras de la chica, simplemente asintió esperando saber que era lo que la chica quería decirle ¿sería que estaba incomoda estando con el encerrados? lo descubriría pronto.

—Ranma... no se como decirte esto... —Ranma estaba impresionado ¿sera que le diría lo que el creía que le diría? —¿le entendiste al ejercicio 59 ayer? —pregunto un poco nerviosa, ya que fue cuando quedo dormida, haciendo que Ranma casi cayera al estilo anime

—Si, no creas que soy tan tonto —dijo el sin siquiera voltear a verla

Otra vez se quedaron callados, Akane estaba un poco nerviosa, por lo que tubo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Ranma se había percatado de eso y comenzó a verla, su belleza inocencia e ingenuidad. Ranma sabía por que le gustaba Akane, pero no quería decírselo, salvo en situaciones que lo meriten, por ejemplo en Jusenkyo.

—¿Que me estas viendo? —dijo al notar la curiosa mirada del oji-azul cosa que en verdad le empezaba a incomodar, Ranma seguía perdido ante tanta belleza para el, Akane no lo admitía pero le gustaba que la viera de esa forma —ERES UN PERVERTIDO RANMA —esas palabras hicieron que Ranma saliera de su trance, para que Akane lo golpeara con un martillo que solo ella sabe de donde saco —¡deja de verme pervertido!

Ranma impacto con el suelo del lugar, Akane creyó que lo que había hecho era lo ''correcto'', pero al ver que su prometido no reaccionaba, preocupada lo levanto del lugar donde su cabeza quedo impresa

—Ranma, ¿estas bien? —pregunto Akane al ver a Rana con sus chichones en la cabeza —¡Ranma! Ranma perdóname por favor —dijo conteniendo un poco las lagrimas

—Idioota —dijo abriendo los ojos de manera burlesca —¿piensas que con eso me lastimaras? Idiota

—me tenias preocupada, ¡inútil! —dice al ver la reacción estúpida de su prometido

—Pues no deberías inútil —dijo de manera despreocupada y sarcástica

—¿Eh? ¿Como? ¿por que no? ¡Si fue principalmente mi culpa! —dijo dejando una cara de impresión en su prometido

Pasaron unos segundos cuando:

—Sabía que era tu culpa —dijo señalándola de manera burlesca —la cosa era que lo admitieras —dijo haciendo la típica burla de manos en los oídos y lengua de fuera, el cual Akane simplemente le hizo una cara de enojada sacando un poco de su aura roja dejando a Ranma un poco asustado pero no lo suficiente

—Ranma estúpido, siempre empiezas tu

—¿Ah? yo no soy la persona que se la pasa golpeando a otros sin razón

—¿Sin razón dices? Pues no ando mirando a otros como pervertidos

—¿Pervertido yo? jajaj solo tu lo piensas —dijo en tono burlesco

—¿sabes que? me harte de esto —dijo impresionando a su prometido —iré a ver si la puerta ya quiere abrir —y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de abrirla nuevamente, siendo sus esfuerzos completamente inútiles otra vez —maldición

—No podrás sola aunque lo intentes —decía sin voltear a verla, con los brazos cruzados

Akane simplemente se sienta donde estaba, sin encarar a Ranma

—Lo siento... —dice sin verle a los ojos —por llamarte pervertido por solo mirarme... creo que me pase un poco

—Akane... —dijo impresionado tras oír esas palabras —¿tienes fiebre? —le puso su mano en su frente y otra en la suya, para comprobar si tenía fiebre o no —bueno no tienes fiebre, así que estas diciendo esas cosas conscientemente, bueno; si quieres mi perdón pues lo tienes —dijo dándole una sonrisa

—... —Akane estaba feliz por dentro, pero también recordó con la clase de persona que estaba, la persona que decía sus sentimientos pero luego no los aceptaba, era su turno de decirlo, ya que no se había puesto ese vestido de novia por obligación; lo hizo por que lo mandaba su corazón —Ranma... tengo algo que decirte

—¿es sobre el examen?

—No

—Bien, entonces dime

—Bueno es que... yo _vamos es el momento... nadie nos interrumpirá... vamos Akane _es que yo... pues bueno... yo a ti

—¿a mi... que?

—etto... yo... t-t-te...

—...amo...

Akane quedo impresionada al ver a su prometido completar la frase que estaba diciendo entre dientes ¿pero seria verdad? ¿o sería otro estúpido juego?, Ranma no mentía acerca de lo que había confirmado, el tenía claro sus sentimientos pero las palabras se le hacían un nudo en la garganta a la hora de decirlas, era algo que no podía expresar tan fácilmente; pero Akane era totalmente diferente, ya que ella si podía decir esas palabras, el problema era que la mirada del oji-azul le hacían dudar. Ambos se vieron con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta sus rostros se empezaron a acercar, Ranma estaba fuera de balance por lo cual tubo que apoyar su brazo muy cerca de la pierna derecha de Akane. Estaban a punto de unir sus labios con un tierno beso...

—Valla, por fin pudimos abrir aquí —dijeron casi todos los alumnos que se encontraban haciendo educación física aún, solo que se detuvieron al escuchar el gran estruendo, estuvieron tratando de abrir desde entonces, solo que al ser las puertas de hierro, nadie pudo escuchar lo que paso dentro —PERO ¿USTEDES DOS QUE HACEN?

—Valla... Ranma ya llegó a ese punto —dijo una voz

—Si... parece que ya no quieren ser mas prometidos... —dijo otra

—Ya estarán haciendo esas 'cositas'

—Pero que atrevida que es Akane —le respondieron al instante

La pareja estaba impresionada y nerviosa, solo quedaba algo que hacer. Ranma tomo a Akane de las piernas para luego escaparse del lugar saltando hacía el techo con Akane en su espalda. Cuando estuvieron en el techo de los vestidores Ranma soltó a Akane.

—Valla... que metidos —dijo sarcásticamente, ya saben su manera de ser

—Eh... si —Akane no terminaba de digerir lo ultimo que había pasado, y seria mas tarde, cuando definitivamente nadie pudiera interrumpirlos

—¿Ahora como rayos haré? todo el mundo pensara que soy un pervertido... —decía un poco histerico

—Vamos no es para tanto... —Akane se dio cuenta que estaban justo encima del vestidor de chicas, por lo cual simplemente bajo para cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Ranma solo en el techo

—Akane... —decía para el mismo —...hablaremos de esto mas tarde —dijo cerrando sus ojos, para darle un poco mas de sentimiento

* * *

Las clases seguían iguales, Ranma siendo castigado y atormetado por el Happu Cinco-yens satsu (no recuerdo como era en el manga) para así robarle la energía se se portaba ''mal''. Uno que de otro comentario por el pequeño ''incidente'' que paso en la clase de Educación Física, etc. Por suerte para Ranma ya faltaba poco para que acabaran las clases.

Todos en la ultima clase vigilaban el reloj, esperando que diera la preciada hora de salida, por lo que todo lo que decía la profesora se convertía en un profundo ''Bla bla bla bla...''

Cuando por fin la campano sonó todos salieron corriendo del salón, sabían que era costumbre de Miss Hinako dejar tarea a ultimo minuto, por eso siempre salían corriendo de su clase.

Akane, como siempre, esperaba a Ranma afuera del instituto, para así irse a casa juntos, pero en esta situación era mas importante que nunca. Ranma llegó rápido donde siempre lo esperaban, usualmente Akane tenía que esperarlo unos 5 minutos mas de lo habitual pero esta vez no, ya que Ranma también quería hablar con ella desesperadamente.

Ellos caminaban, pero solo acompañados y no juntos, Ranma como siempre encima de los barrotes y Akane siempre por el pavimento. Les costaba pronunciar una palabra, recordaban esos momentos en los que le eran imposibles no pelearse, y lo peor que eran por cosas sin sentido.

Ambos tenían las palabras en la garganta, pero algo en su mente no permitía dejar salir esas palabras que querían decir

—¿_será que lo que me dijo sea cierto? —_se preguntaba —_o_ _sera un estúpido juego de parte de el, otra vez, Ranma..._ —Akane tenía miedo de que Ranma se retractara por lo que le había dicho, como paso en Jusenkyo

Llegaron al Dojo, pensaban hablar en ese momento, pero el destino se los impediría

—Llegamos —dijeron al pisar el dojo, como siempre

—Bienvenidos —los recibió Kasumi —Akane, ven, tenemos que hablar contigo

—¿Pasa algo malo, onee-chan?

—No —dijo con una sonrisa —solo es algo importante, nada grave

Akane asintió parecía que no era nada grabe, ya que la sonrisa de su hermana no tenía preocupación, ya que Kasumi, aunque tratara de evitarlo, sus ojos mostraban sus sentimientos. Ranma estaba un poco preocupado, no se sentía tan alarmado al escuchar a Kasumi decir que no era grabe, pero la duda crecía mas, y aún mas por lo que paso esa tarde en el almacén, no podía evitarlo, tenía ganas de saber que pasaba, pero solo habían llamado a Akane, el confiaba que le diría, tenía confianza en ello. Akane siguió a su hermana su hermana a la pequeña sala de té de los Tendo, ahí se encontraban: su padre Soun Tendo y sus futuros suegros Genma y Nodoka Saotome.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿es algo grave? —pregunto un poco nerviosa la oji-café

—Tranquila querida, no es nada grabe... solo es algo que queremos compartir contigo —le dijo para tranquilizarla Nodoka

—Akane... siéntate por favor, hija —Akane hizo lo que le pidieron, quedando los tres adultos a un lado de la mesita de té y ella al otro lado

—Mira Akane... hemos estado conversando y haciendo ahorros... por lo que tenemos que informar...

—Que la boda ya esta bien planeada y la podemos llevar a cabo —dijo al final Soun

Akane quedo un poco impresionada, avergonzada y un poco preocupada, no sabría como le diría a Ranma, ¿habría que decírselo? un poco de rubor se concentraban en sus mejillas, ¿estaría nerviosa por la conversación pendiente que tenía con Ranma? ¿y si se retractaba? eran demasiadas ideas que tenía en la cabeza, por lo que se había separado del mundo real por un momento, solo la hizo reaccionar la pregunta de Genma.

—¿Akane? ¿estas feliz por la noticia? —pregunto al ver que Akane estaba ''ida'' en sus pensamientos...

—¿Eh? ¡SI! estoy bien Tio Genma... — respondió un poco nerviosa

—Vaya... ¿con que al final si querías casarte con Ranma? ¡Que feliz me siento hija mia!

—¡NO! no es eso... es que... no escuche la pregunta —dijo muy nerviosa

—Bien... entonces esa era la noticia... pero... ¿se lo podrías decir a Ranma?

—¿¡QUE!? —grito asombrada ante la petición de su padre

—Por favor, solo a ti te haría caso con cosas como estas... a nosotros no nos haría caso —dijo al final Genma, que conocía perfectamente el carácter de su hijo Ranma

Akane no sabía que responder, por lo que se fue de ese incomodo lugar... era repentino que le dijeran que la boda ya estaba organizada y que podrían llevarla a cabo, ¡y justo después de su pequeña confesión! y otra cosa... ¡aun no había hablado con Ranma! todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y aún mas con la noticia de la boda; solo habría una cosa que le podría bajar un poco el estrés... ir a practicar un poco de artes marciales.

Ella fue a su cuarto y se puso su Gi, para después dirigirse al Dojo Familiar. Tantos buenos recuerdos que tenía ahí, por ejemplo: ella estaba entrenado la vez que Ranma entro en su vida. De nuevo se atormentaba en su mente, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, aunque sea un momento.

* * *

Ranma por otra parte no dejaba de torturarse con preguntas... también estaba ansioso por hablar con Akane, pero estaba preocupado por lo que le querían decir a Akane, no había sentido nunca esta sensación, de querer protegerla, de cualquier cosa. El futon donde se encontraba no podía ayudarlo a relajarse, aunque la almohada podía ser un poco cómoda, no le ayudaba a sentirse relajado ni querer dormir, ya que solo podría dormir cuando tenía la mente tranquila. Seguía torturándose con preguntas...

—_Akane... ¿que sera lo que te habrán dicho? ¿es algo de lo que tengo que preocuparme? maldición esto es muy complicado... —_dijo alborotándose el cabello por el estrés —_creo que... es hora de nuestra conversación... ya no puedo esperar mas... ademas... estoy muy confundido en este momento... —_se puso en pie, solo había una cosa que lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

Se diriguio al dojo para entrenar un poco y así despejar la mente, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Akane bastante cansada, cosa que se reflejaba en su Gi el cual se pegaba a su ropa a causa del sudor. Ese detalle le hizo quedar hipnotizado ante esa visión, y ella al no percatarse de su presencia siguió moviéndose con mucha mayor gracia y habilidad de cuando la conoció. De pronto paro, estaba tan concentrada en el enemigo invisible que no escucho la puerta abrirse, hasta que ahora se cerraba sin cuidado alguno. Al dirigir su mirada en dirección del sonido se dio cuenta del causante, ni mas ni menos que su prometido; un fuerte sonrojo invadió al verlo acercarse con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

—Ranma... —fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular

—Akane, yo... quería hablar contigo... —Era verdad, aún tenían una platica pendiente y ella lo sabía muy bien

—¿S-sobre que? —ella sabía a que se refería, solo que estaba demasiado nerviosa para iniciar la conversación

—Sobre lo que dijimos esta tarde —dijo Ranma desviando la mirada evitando verla a los ojos, ciertamente el también se encontraba nervioso

—Ah... eso —saco un suspiro, pero no uno de desepcion, sino mas bien uno que tenía nerviosismo y ansiedad

—Quería saber si lo que dijiste era cierto o no —Aunque ella no había completado la frase, mas bien el la había ayudado a completar la frase, pero quedo como una doble confesión

—Bien... dime tu primero... ¿es cierto que me amas? —al verla a los ojos, sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, eran tan arrogantes e inseguros que le daban deseos de protegerla

—Dime ¿esto podría aclararlo? —y sin ningún aviso, se acerco a su rostro posando una mano su cintura la atrajo para finalmente besarla. Al principio ella se sorprendió mucho, pero los suaves movimientos de los labios de su prometido dejaban su mente en blanco y una sensación eléctrica que recorría su columna repetidas veces. Poco a poco le fue cogiendo el ritmo al beso, pero debido a su agotamiento se vio obligada a cortar el beso por falta de aire. El contacto visual se mantenía mientras el silencio reinaba, ambos sabían que era con la mirada que podían expresar sus sentimientos sin avergonzarse.

No dijeron nada, ese momento podría ser el primero de los miles que vendrían, a partir de ahora...

* * *

**Cathy: =w= nos quedo genial, ¿o no mary-chan?**

**Mary: SIIII ahora viene el lemon**

**Cathy: ella es mi amigaza que me ayudara ya que soy un desastre en el lemon...**

**Mary: Es que eres muy inocente...**

**Cathy: Urusai ¬¬ bueno, en el siguiente, tendremos lemon =w= o tal vez no en el siguiente pero esta historia cotendra lemon por razones obvias, hecho por nuestra invitada Mary-chan _ella tiene un perfil aqui en ff , se llama RanmarYasha_**

**Mary: Nos vemos =D**


	4. Nueva comunicación y nueva experiencia

**Cathy: Hello *-* estoy inspirada... asi que... a escribir**

**Mary: Sip n.n (Inner: ¡no te emociones tanto! solo es un día mas ¬¬) Urusai ¬¬**

**Cathy: n.n'' *preocupada* ¿empezamos? *le toca el hombro a mary con su colita***

**Mary: Bien n.n (Inner: ya que, no hagas esperar a la pobre gente ¬¬)**

***mientras tanto***

**Todos: Nos han reemplazado ¬¬**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

—*hola* :telepatía, solo en esta historia, creo... veremos n.n

* * *

No dijeron nada, ese momento podría ser el primero de los miles que vendrían, a partir de ahora...

—Ra-Ranma... —dijo tocándose los labios, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado

Ranma le acaricio a un lado del cabello, levantado un poco de su cabello, ella no esperaba tal acciones ¿podría su prometido ser así de romántico? por que ya no era la misma persona, era alguien quien le empezaba a preocupar.

—¿De eso querías hablar? — volvió a preguntar, esperando una respuesta de su prometido

—Pues... simplemente respondí tu pregunta... no hemos hablado ni nada —dijo con un poco de sonrojo

Ellos se sentaron uno en frente del otro, como aquella vez que casi se besaban, antes de la competencia de patinaje de Mikado y Azusa

—Akane... ¿desde cuando?... digo... tu dijiste que odiabas a los hombres

Akane se impresiono un poco, ella sabía a que se refería... y trataría de resolverlo ahora

—Etto... pues... en que odio a los hombres tienes razón... —hizo une breve pausa, mientras apretaba sus puños —pero... eso no me impide... amarte... Ranma

Ranma quedó pasmado, el no espero que dijeran sus sentimientos, pero al parecer lo hizo de una manera forzada y no romántica. Después de oír bien hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Akane... al parecer no me odias del todo ¿no?

—No... el problema es que siempre que trataba de ser cariñosa siempre salías con una estupidez —dijo un poco enojada

—Pero Akane... la mayoría de veces eran bromas... —trato de excusarse

—Pero tus ''bromas'' para mi eran insultos... —dijo haciendo mas fuerte sus puños —puede que no me importe lo que la gente piense de mi, pero cuando me están diciendo lo mismo y lo mismo, me llega a doler —haciendo caer unas lagrimas que su prometido noto

—_tengo que hacer algo, no me gusta verla así, vamos, tengo que decir algo que no sea estúpido... ¡Lo tengo! _Akane, eres fea...

—¿Ves? ya empiezas eres un mal... —no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Ranma

—¡Déjame terminar! Te digo fea por que significa Fantástica, especial y adorable —dijo secando con su dedo pulgar las molestas lagrimas

—Ra-Ranma... ¿acaso tienes fiebre? —dijo pensando que lo ultimo que había escuchado fue un sueño, ¿podría ser posible que Ranma podría ser tan romántico?

—No Akane, no tengo fiebre, ¿esa es la excusa mas usada en un momento de nervios no crees?

—Eh... si

Hubo silencio incomodo por unos segundos, a Ranma se le habían agotado las ideas para mantener conversación por lo que solo quedaba Akane para romper el hielo

—Ranma... ¿recuerdas... ese día? —dijo viendo un punto fijo en el Dojo, Ranma no entendía perfectamente a que se refería por lo que volteo a ver el punto donde Akane miraba, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, recordando ese momento

—Fue... el lugar de nuestra primera batalla... ¿no?

—Exacto...

—Tu enserio pensabas que era una chica, hasta me dijiste que querías ser mi amiga —dijo recordando ese día cuando llego al Dojo Tendo

—Etto... bueno si... la verdad no quería comprometerme... y ver que vino una chica fue un alivio para mi...

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo con su tono característico de voz

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto un poco nerviosa

—Por que cuando descubriste que era hombre... me trataste mas bruscamente, sobre todo después de que dijeron que tu y yo íbamos a ser prometidos...

—Pero ahí fuiste un completo idiota, diciendo ''mi cuerpo esta mas desarrollado que el tuyo'', te merecías ese golpe en la cabeza

—... —Ranma lo sabía, Akane tenía un punto —bueno, a veces hay que decir la verdad

—Serás... ash... te odio...

—Eso no lo dijiste hace dos minutos... ¿que habías dicho?

—CALLATE —dijo con toda la cara roja

Ranma voltéo a ver otro punto en el Dojo, era en el que la había echo recordarlo, gracias a los Shampos de Shampoo, decidio omitir ese recuerdo por que lo menos que quería era pelear... entonces volteo un poco su cabeza, y recordó otra cosa que había pasado casi en el mismo lugar de su primer combate

—Recuerdas... —dijo nervioso —antes de la competencia de patinaje... ''eso''

—¿Ah?... ah... no te atreviste a darme un beso ese día

—No soy como Mikado que anda besando a cualquier chica que ve por la calle —dijo un poco molesto

—Pero también tu te llevaste un beso de parte de el —dijo con una sonrisa picara, ocultando los celos

—Bah, eso fue asqueroso, tuve que lavarme los dientes con un cepillo de ropa para quitarme su horrible sabor —dijo un poco asqueado —pero... me alegra que tu no hayas tenido que pasar por eso

Otra vez tuvieron un silencio incomodo, cuando a Akane se le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con su familia respecto a que la boda ya estaba organizada... era el momento perfecto para decírselo

—Oye, Ranma... hay algo que tengo que decirte... —dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo

—¿De que se trata? —pregunto el oji-azul esperando respuesta de su prometida

—Bueno es solo que... me dijeron que... _vamos Akane, es solo una noticia_ me dijeron que... l-la boda... ya esta organizada... y... se puede llevar a cabo —dijo un poco nerviosa pero aun asi con seguridad

—Oh... entonces... supongo que...

—Eso era lo que quería decirte...

—Bueno... si esperan que acepte... se equivocan, no aceptare eso —dijo un poco molesto

—¿Por que no?

—Pues... por que si nos vamos a casar, me gustaría que fuera por que yo te lo pida, no por que alguien lo arreglo...

Esas palabras dejaron impresionada a Akane, la verdad no sabía que tan amigable podría llegar a ser Ranma, era una faceta que no conocia, no estaba nervioso y decía las palabras fuerte y claro

—Ra-Ranma —dijo un poco nerviosa

Ranma se levanto donde estaba, tal vez había actuado con valentía pero ya le empezaba a llegar el nerviosismo, Akane seguía sentada pero con la cabeza abajo, ella levanto la mirada viendo como Ranma le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿No te gustaría... poder hablar cuando quisiéramos sin la necesidad de usar la voz? —pregunto Akane. Ranma quedo pensando por un momento, no le parecía una mala idea del todo, pero era un poco imposible

—¿Y como haríamos eso? —le pregunto curioso, esperando respuesta

—Con telepatía —dijo dejando un poco confundido a su prometido

—¿Y como tendríamos conexión telepática según tu? —dijo, dejando a Akane un poco pensativa

—Eso es fácil, claro... si ustedes quieren —dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada del Dojo, ambos herederos voltearon a ver para encontrarse con un hombrecito bajito y calvo, el maestro Happosai

—Maestro —dijeron ambos

—Acompáñenme —dijo caminando hacia adelante, seguido por ambos chicos que estaban parados uno en frente de otro

Llegaron a la habitación del maestro, donde este se puso a buscar cosas en sus gavetas, Ranma y Akane lo miraban detenidamente

—¿_Será que el maestro vio todo lo que paso entre Ranma y yo?, ash _

—Bien lo encontré —dijo sacando una especia de frasco que contenía unas pastillas color blanco, de ella saco dos pastillas y extendió los brazos para dárselas una a Ranma y otra a Akane —Si toman esto, podrán comunicarse telepáticamente

—¿Por que nos ayuda viejo? ¿acaso quiere algo? —dijo Ranma muy desconfiado, Ranma nunca confiaba en Happosai cuando este se portaba muy amable, o menos si extremadamente amable

—¿Por que crees que hago esto por mi? —dijo apunto de llorar —siempre mis alumnos piensan mal de mí —dijo llorando y rápidamente posicionándose dentro de los pechos de Akane

Akane enseguida le dio un codazo, y cuando este se separo recibió una patada de parte de Ranma, ya que con su Akane no se metían

—Yo tratando de ayuda y ustedes así me responden —dijo llorando fuerte —Bien, si no puedo con la dulce Akane —agarro un vaso de agua que estaba a sus espaldas —te tendré a ti Ranma —y se lo echo encima, haciendo que este se convirtiera en mujer y enseguida saltar para meter su rostro en sus pechos

—Maldito viejo pervertido —dijo con un puño cerrado y muy irritado —MUERE —al momento de decir eso le dio un golpe mortal haciendo soltarlo

—¿POR QUE? —dijo llorando mas fuerte

—Solo explíquenos como funcionan estas pastillas —dijo Akane

—Bien, simplemente tómenlas —dijo un poco mas calmado —Y luego tendrán que decir el nombre con quien quieren comunicarse, y cuando quieran hablar, simplemente piensan lo que quieren comunicarle y listo, pero tendrán que pensar que es como una especie de ''habitación'', si la dejan abierta, la otra persona podrá oír sus pensamientos etc, y si la dejan cerrada serán cosas personales

— Bien eso es suficiente para mi —Ranma se tomo pastilla y decía el nombre ''Akane Tendo'', Akane hizo lo mismo y mientras se tragaba la pastilla, cerró sus ojos y dijo ''Ranma Saotome.

Ranma hizo una seña a Akane para probar su nuevo poder, asi que abandonaron la habitación dejando en ella a un pobre anciano con muchos chichones en la cabeza. Akane se dirigió a su cuarto y Ranma a la cocina, ahora probarían la nueva habilidad que les dio Happosai, que solo el sabrá la razón.

Ya estando listos, cada quien tenía sus dudas... pero iban a intentarlo... con solo imaginarlo... ¿serán la primera pareja que no demuestre su afecto con palabras, sino que también con pensamientos?

—*¿Ranma? ¿Me escuchas?* —pregunto por la telepatía, estaba un poco nerviosa

—*Si... te escucho...* —dijo tratando de responder, les faltaría un poco de práctica... pero lo sabrían hacer...

—*Bien* —dijo con un tono mas feliz

—*Bien, iré a hacer lo que quería hacer antes, entrenar un poco*

Se dirigió de nuevo al Dojo, pensaba en entrenar como hombre, pero tenía un presentimiento de que entrenaría junto a Akane... por lo que decidió quedarse así.

Su presentimiento no lo engañaba, ya que pocos minutos después de que llego al Dojo, Akane también llegó.

—¿Puedo... entrenar contigo? —dijo un poco nerviosa pero con el mentón en alto

—Claro... hagamos una pequeña batalla... —dijo con la intensión de hacer recordar ese momento cuando la conoció pero ambos eran mas hábiles ahora ¿que sorpresas habrían?

Se pusieron en posición, ahora sabrían aprovechar el gran espacio del Dojo

—No seré suave contigo, Ranma... —dijo muy segura de que esta vez no sería igual que hace 3 años

—No espero que lo seas Akane —dijo un poco mas amenazante

Y Akane se impulso a Ranma dándole una patada alta, este la esquivo sin problemas. Akane no iba a ser como era antes, que se quedaba impresionada, ahora cuando la cabeza de Ranma se fue para atrás ella aprovecho para deslizarse debajo de el haciendo perder el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

Ranma se incorporo estilo kung-fu, luego se posiciono enfrente de Akane para darle un golpe, el cual nunca llego ya que no era su estilo golpear a las mujeres por mas suave que sea. Akane simplemente lo vio como una oportunidad para darle un golpe, Ranma simplemente lo bloqueo haciendo que con el impulso Akane fuera unos pasos hacía atrás.

—Ranma... no te contengas... ¡vamos pelea serio! —dijo un poco agitada

—Juh... crees que es fácil... para mi... no me gustaría lastimarte... me sentiría tan culpable después...

—Ranma...

—Fu... aunque haz mejorado comparado a unos años... felicidades —dijo mostrandole un pulgar arriba

—Gracias... Ranma...

Ranma se sentó en el Dojo... viendo a esa pequeña casita que estaba adornando el frente...

—Con respecto a la boda...

—¿Si?

—Espera... —Ranma se fue del dojo y luego regreso en su estado normal —si voy a decirte esto quiera que sea como hombre y no como una mujer...

—Etto... Ranma... _¿que será?_

Ranma inesperadamente beso tiernamente a Akane... el cual Akane le fue tomando el ritmo inmediato. Era un beso tan sincero que inconscientemente cerraron los ojos, tratando de sentir cada sentimiento que transmitían, amor y cariño, protección y celos...

Luego se separaron para hacer de nuevo un contacto visual, viendo ese brillo de confusión pero de satisfacción en su mirada, Akane por su parte llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza de su prometido, entrelazando con sus dedos esa pequeña trencita que colgaba de su cabeza, mientras que con su otra mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ranma, haciendose sentir dueños de esa persona y velando por que nada ni nadie los pudiera lastimar.

Ranma se estremeció ante el dulce e inocente contacto de su prometida, cerrando los ojos para poder sentirlo mejor haciéndose parecer débil al lado de ella. Podían sentir el aliento del otro, y sintiendo la necesidad de tocar sus labios volvieron a besarse, cada vez aumentaban la intensidad del beso llegando a un punto donde solo se podían imaginar a ellos.

Sonidos de pasos se oyeron a través de la puerta en el pasillo indicando que alguien se acercaba. Se separaron rápidamente temiendo que fueran las incansables prometidas de Ranma o parte de la familia de Akane, para cuando se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estar a lados opuestos del Dojo.

—Buenas noches chicos, no se acuesten muy tarde ¿si? —Kasumi con su tono angelical les saludo pasando por alto el furioso sonrojo en el rostro de ambos jóvenes

Ya había dado el primer paso, ella tenia que seguir caminando, comprendieron eso, Akane se acercó de nuevo a su prometido y lo abrazo enredando sus brazos en el cuello

—Dime que esto es real —sonó como una suplica, ya que lo que había pasado había sido muy repentino y lo menos que esperaba es que fuera un sueño, el por otra parte le respondió el abrazo enredando sus manos en la cintura de Akane, de una manera sobre-protectora.

—Si, lo es —sonando lo mas dulce posible

—¿por que no me lo dijiste antes? —estaba a punto de llorar por todas las veces que sufría en silencio por todos los besos y abrazos que sus prometidas le daban y a ella ni un ''te ves linda'' le había dedicado

—No sabía si me amabas también... lo siento —dijo acercándola contra su pecho, para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón que latían a mil por hora

—Ranma... idiota —insulto muy feliz a su prometido, haciendo que ambos tuvieran una sonrisa que salía desde su interior. Luego se separaron para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de cada quien —vamos, ya es tarde —y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que dejó embelesado al chico, para que que salieran del Dojo tomados de las manos

Subieron las escaleras, que gracias a Dios nadie los había visto, y ya habían llegado a su destino que era en frente de la habitación de Akane

—Buenas noches —le dijo el con dándole una sonrisa y una tierna mirada, creyendo que sería la ultima del día para luego darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitacion, pero antes de empezar a avanzar sintió la delicada mano de su prometida tomarle de la muñeca con mucha dificultad

Al voltear de nuevo se encontró con una visión mejor que la anterior en el dojo: una Akane sonrojada y con la mirada baja, tartamudeando algo que apenas se podía entender, ''dame.. un beso'', su pulso se acelero de nuevo mientras se acercaba a ella, y eliminando el espacio entre ambos completamente rozó sus labios con extrema delicadeza, lo que tenía pensado ser un beso breve se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, cargando todo el amor que en casi 3 años no había sido correctamente demostrado. Tantas reprimendas que se habían dado debido al enorme orgullo de ambos, tantos malos momentos vividos gracias a ellos, ahora estaban siendo enmendados uno a uno aunque aun existía una duda: ¿les dirían a su familia sobre el tema? Ambos decidieron mandar la idea al infierno y simplemente vivir el momento.

La conciencia iba abandonándolos poco a poco, con cada roce se proporcionaban mutuamente, aun si separaban sus labios, sus frentes se mantenían unidas hasta recuperar el aliento y volver a besarse.

—Ya... Ranma... espera... podría salir alguien y... vernos asi... —hablaba jadeante la peli-azul al sentir a su prometido besar su cuello, y no pudiendo reprimir los suspiros temió por ser descubiertos antes de haber hecho nada

—Solo un poco mas... por favor... —por la forma en que lo decía se podía deducir que Ranma se encontraba en igual o en peores condiciones que ella

—Continuemos dentro... —estuvo a punto de retractarse pero no pudo, ya que él se le adelanto y la levantó por los gluteos haciendo que ella enredase sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del oji-azul. Comenzó a caminar a paso torpe hasta encontrar la puerta de la habitación de Akane; abriéndola, entrando y cerrando inmediatamente, dejando puesto el seguro por si a alguien se le ocurría molestar, porque por muy poco probable que fuera, con los Tendo-Satome nunca se sabe.

Sentó a Akane en su escritorio; la luna de verano alumbraba a la pareja, suficiente para iluminar sus miradas ya oscurecidas de pura pasión. El retomo su labor besando el cuello de su prometoda, bajando lentamente hasta que la parte superior de su GI se interpuso haciéndolo parar para encontrarse con mirada castaña.

—¿Puedo? —se referío a la estorbosa tela, ella asintió impaciente por sentir mas de las placenteras caricias de su amado. De un segundo a otro la tela se deslizo por sus hombros, estando aun una venda cubriendo sus senos haciendo que a él se le hiciera agua la boca, no supo cuanto tiempo la estuvo viendo embelesado, y ante esta acción Akane se cubría con sus brazos tratando vanamente de ocultar sus ahora desarollados senos

—¿Q-Que tanto ves? —la inseguridad la hizo responder con cierta agresividad, recordando las incontables veces en que la llamo pechos planos —ya se que no son tan grandes...

—¿De que estas hablando? ¡Eres perfecta! —sus manos ardían por tocar cada centímetro de su piel, uniendo sus labios de nuevo buscó desesperadamente como deshacerse de la venda, siendo ayudado por ella al ver que se le dificultaba la tarea

Una vez que se deshizo de ella, posó sus manos en las caderas de ella y comenzó a subir lentamente; pudo notar que las curvas de su cintura se habían acentuado bastante. Siguió subiendo con algo de inseguridad, así que busco la mirada de Akane antes de continuar, encontrando el consentimiento que buscaba, continuó hasta sentir la base de sus senos. Nuevamente un beso los unió, y para cuando el comenzó a mover sus manos sobre uno de los pechos de su prometida le sacó un suspiro, el cual fué suficiente para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de su prometida.

Ella al sentirlo jugar con su lengua trato de igualarle a como pudo a pesar de su poca concentración. No quiso quedarse atras, asi que ella comenzó a tironear con la poca fuerza que tenia en ese momento la camisa de Ranma, quien termino por quitarse la ropa el mismo. No supieron en que momento llegaron a la cama y ahora él estaba a punto de penetrarla, la miró una vez mas buscando el consentimiento para adentrarse en ella, había oído de sus pervertidas amistades que la primera vez a la mujer dolía y se preocupo por dañar a su hermosa prometida.

Ella al verlo inseguro, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y lo acaricio con suavidad, brindándole al mismo tiempo una mirada dulce y una sonrisa. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte dolor, sentía partirse y arder ante el roce tan poco delicado de su prometido, aunque no pasó mucho antes de que comenzara a sentir un placer que jamas había experimentado. La besó intentando reprimir gemidos de parte de ambos a la vez que aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas llegando al éxtasis mucho antes de lo que esperaban. Luego de contener esos molestos gemidos que podrían venir se separaron, viendo en los ojos del otro reflejaba la pasión que cada quien le puso al acto. Ahora, Ranma no la quiso seguir penetrando por que ya era suficiente para ser la primera vez, así que se separo cuidadosamente quedando cada quien de un lado de la cama.

—Buenas noches, Akane... —le dijo puesta su mirada ante los delicados ojos de su pequeña amada

—Buenas noches... Ranma... —dijo para posteriormente quedarse dormida

Ranma solo hizo una cara angelical, era la primera vez que tenía esa vista de su prometida entre sus brazos, cuidadosamente la puso entre sus brazos para quedar asi, y con un dulce beso en la frente para demostrar ese cariño y amor incondicional que siempre le tubo y siempre le tendrá, era suya ahora, ya que el ese día fue muy extraño, ya que la confesión y su primer beso que daba con pasión habían sucedido tan repentino, en verdad era el chico mas afortunado del mundo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un soleado sábado, Akane fue la primera en abrir los ojos, trató de levantarse pero le fue imposible, cuando bajo la mirada tratando de descubrir la causa, se encontró con un Ranma que dormía profundamente

—¿R-Ranma? —dijo asombrada... pero luego se le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior —Ahora si... eres un total pervertido

Intento despertar a Ranma, lo cual le resulto mas sencillo de lo que esperaba

—¿A-Akane? —dijo sin abrir completamente sus ojos —¿Que haces en mi habitación?

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo... —con un tono sutil y delicado respondió a su prometido

Alguien de repente trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero al notar que estaba con seguro decidió hablar por el exterior

—Hija —dijo Soun —¿por que tu puerta esta con seguro?

—Eh...

—*vamos ¡dile algo!* —le dijo Ranma por su conexión telepática

—Eh... bueno... es que me quede haciendo tareas y cerré la puerta por que no quería que nadie me molestar —dijo un poco apresurada

—Bueno... al parecer Ranma se fue de entrenamiento anoche, ya que no despertó aquí en la casa...

Ambos tragaron saliva

—...Por lo que la familia quería ir a un restaurante que acaba de abrir ¿quieres ir?

—Etto... *¿que le digo* es que hoy tenía pensado quedarme a practicar na receta del libro de cocina que tengo, ¿no me puedo quedar?

—Bien, pero si Ranma vuelve para desayunar no lo mates con el desayuno —y luego se va dejando a la pareja muy aliviada

—*eso estuvo cerca* —le Akane digo telepaticamente

—*demasiado... pero sigue la sugerencia de tu padre y no me mates con el desayuno*

—*¡Ranma! te golpearía sabes*

—No creo que me golpees — y le robo un beso para hacerla callar

* * *

**Cathy: Bueno =w= hasta aquí lo dejaremos**

**Mary: Tanto rollo para el capitulo de hoy (Inner: la mas irresponsable en eso fuiste tu) ¬¬**

**Kagome: Hagamos una carrera *se sube encima de Inuyasha***

**Mary: Bien *se sube encima de Cathy***

**Cathy: O.o ok *le amarra la cola a Mary***

***todos hacen lo mismo* **

**-después de la carrera-**

**Inuyasha: Por tu culpa Kagome, ahora no podré hablar en el siguiente capitulo**

**Kagome: Lo siento T-T**

**Cathy: jaj XD bueno dejen reviews, enserio ¡no mata! diganme que les parecio**

**Mary: En verdad que sí**

**Cathy: Aclaracion, a partir de ahora cambiare la imagen de portada por las situaciones que habrán n.n por que tengo muchas imagenes... adios y dejen reviews n.n**


	5. Aceptando el pasado

**Cathy: Gracias :') por dejarme los reviews, en verdad que son lindos :D**

**Goku: Ya la emocionaron**

**Inuyasha: AH...**

**Cathy: ¬¬ *aura* ayer perdiste, CUMPLE EL CASTIGO**

**Inuyasha: T-T**

**Cathy: n.n**

**Gohan: Advertencias... **

**Cathy: Posiblemente me odien T-T pero Rumiko-sama dejo unas cosas molestas... por ejemplo... pasaron alrededor de 3 años ¿por que coño nunca cambiaron de grado? quien me responda esta pregunta...**

**Goten: Se gana un deseo de las esferas del dragón n.n**

**ShenLong: Pero no pidan revivir a Krilin ¬¬**

**Cathy: n.n''**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

—*hola* :telepatía, solo en esta historia, creo... veremos n.n

* * *

—No creo que me golpees — y le robo un beso para hacerla callar

Akane estaba encantada, tanto avancé que tuvieron en un solo día, simplemente no lo podía creer, era su Ranma. Ranma por otra parte se sentía bien, ya que le había dejado en claro a Akane que solo tenía ojos para ella, no importaba Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi; solo Akane era la importante, pero, aún no le había dicho lo relacionado de la boda que quería decirle en el Dojo.

—Akane... creo deberíamos vestirnos —le dijo su amado

—Eh... —Akane enrojeció completamente, era cierto, toda su ropa se fue al piso después de las cositas que hicieron anoche

—ENTONCES SAAAAL —le dijo Akane tapándose lo mas que pudo con la sabana

—¿Entonces me levanto? bien... —estaba a punto de levantarse... cuando Akane le grito ''NOO MALDITO PERVERTIDO'' y se tapo hasta la cara con la sabana

—Si vas a salir... por lo menos... vete con una toalla... —dijo muy sonrojada

—Eh... esta bien... —y tomo lo primero que vio, una pequeña toalla que estaba colgada cerca del librero. Luego salio del cuarto dejando a Akane sola.

—Eso estuvo cerca... bien... —y se vistió con sus típicos vestidos de dos colores, para luego buscar ese pequeño cuaderno de cocina que guardaba al fondo de su librero, ya que contenía recetas viejas de su madre —desayuno desayuno —dijo mientras ojeaba las paginas de ese cuaderno —¡aquí esta! huevo entero... jamón frito... no se ve tan difícil...

Salio de la habitación con la intención de cocinar algo para ella y Ranma, pero cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con una curiosa imagen, Ranma estaba cocinando lo que ella tenia planeado hacer, así que sigilosamente entro en la cocina, para tener una mejor vista de aquello que no creía posible

—¿Ranma... que haces? —le pregunto al verlo concentrado en lo que freía en la cacerola

—Una comida rápida para desayunar, ya que no pudimos ir al restaurante mejor aprovechar —dijo sin apartar la mirada

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —pregunto

—Eh _rayos, algo que sea fácil... que no pueda arruinar... _¿que tal si cortas los vegetales para la ensalada?

—Bien —entonces saco los vegetales y se puso a picarlos, cuidando de que estuvieran del mismo tamaño por que recordó el consejo de la señora Saotome. Ranma notó que lo hacía mas lento que como lo hacía siempre, así que apago el fuego para ir a ayudar.

Puso sus brazos encima de los de Akane para después levemente guiarla como hacerlo mas rápido. Akane soló se dejo guiar, viendo la cara de concentración de su prometido que la guiaba a una velocidad lenta para un artista marcial como el, pero rápida para Akane; quien estaba dejándose llevar por sus suaves movimientos.

—Ranma... ¿no podríamos cocinar esto? —señalando la receta en el cuaderno de su madre

— Déjame ver —y empezó leyendo los pasos que abrían que seguir —justamente es lo que estamos haciendo... no creo que haya problema ya que es algo sencillo

—Genial —dijo muy feliz al ver que contaba con el apoyo de Ranma

Siguieron cocinando lo que pudieron, ambos eran inexpertos en eso y Akane lo sabía bien, pero le costaba aceptar el hecho de que Ranma, aún siendo hombre cocinara mejor que ella, no le puso mucha mente en eso y continuo evitando armar pelea a cualquier costo.

—Listo —grito feliz Akane secándose el sudor de su frente

—Si

Un estruendo se escucho, y la ventana de la cocina se rompió dejando entrar a una bicicleta rosada que callo en la cara de Ranma.

—Ni-hao Ranma —saludo la peli-lila —Shampoo traer desayuno para ti, Ranma —dijo

Akane simplemente saco una aura azul mostrando enojo al ver su tierna escena interrumpida por Shampoo

—Ara, ¿pensabas comer esto? —dijo ya poniendose en pie fuera de su bicicleta —seguramente saber mal —y lo arrastro al suelo toda la comida preparada por Ranma y Akane para poner su ramen del Nekohanten —Ven Ranma, Shampoo darte de comer

Akane eso si le dolío, era la primera vez que hacia una comida con Ranma, pero en vez de desquitarse con Shampoo le arrojo un plato a Ranma haciendo que este quedara con la tipica forma de ''viva el rock'' lml_

—Valla chica ruda —dijo en silencio —ven Ranma

—A-Akane...

—Ranma, olvidar a esa mujer, tener a Shampoo

—¡Silencio! déjame pensar —le respondió con cierto tono rudo, dejando a Shampoo un poco asustada al principio

—Pe-Pero Ranma...

—Maldicion —dijo para si mismo— _Akane..._

—Si esa chica ser la razón de que Ranma evitar a Shampoo —dijo con un tono amenazante con la cabeza baja, mientras sacaba de algún lugar sus dos armas —tener que desaparecer —dijo corriendo por la cocina para ir donde se encontraba Akane

—No —dijo empezando a perseguirla en una especie de juego. La prioridad de Ranma era proteger a Akane y la prioridad de Shampoo era que Ranma se quedara con ella ¿quien va a ganar?

—*Akane...?*

—*No quiero hablar contigo...* —su tono se escuchaba mas lloroso que furioso

—*¿Por que? ¡si yo no te hice nada!* —le replico, haciendo que Akane se quedara callada por un rato —*mira, tienes que salir de aquí, ¿recuerdas el ''beso de la muerte''? pues Shampoo quiere hacer algo parecido contigo*

—*bien* —dijo un poco aliviada, los segundos en el que se quedo callada recapacito acerca del ''si yo no te hice nada'' ya que era cierto...

Ranma corría por todo el jardín tratando de que Shampoo se cansara y se fuera, pero como no había comido no estaba en sus máximas condiciones, por lo que tenía que hacer que se fuera y pronto.

—Shampoo —dijo colocándose en posición de batalla

—Ranma, ¿querer pelear con Shampoo? —preguntó

—No es que lo quiera, pero si no hay manera de que te vallas por ahora, no hay otra opción —dijo de manera alentadora para Shampoo

—Ranma... —y solto las armas de manera dramatica —Si tu no querer Shampoo... —una lagrima se reflejo en su mejilla —haberlo dicho antes —y se fue limpiandose las lagrimas

Ranma se quedó sin habla, la verdad el no consideraba a Shampoo como una novia, mucho menos una prometida. Solo como una amiga ocasional. Ya que su unica amiga que consideraba de corazón era Ukyo. Y Kodachi... no la soporta

Ranma se alivio por unos momentos, Shampoo no les molestaría ese día pero no aseguraba que lo dejaría. Recordó también que no habían desayunado, ademas de que Shampoo había botado el desayuno, no les quedaba mas opción que comer el Ramen que había traído.

Se acerco a ver el desastre que causo la reciente persecución ¿por que todas las chicas lo seguirian a el? ¿era tan bien parecido? Ranma conocía las respuestas a todas esas preguntas

—*Ranma, ¿ya se fue Shampoo? —le pregunto un poco dudosa

—*Si*

Akane salio del armario donde se había ocultado de Shampoo, ella no había entrenado hace tiempo por lo que un combate podía hacer que se ligara. Llego donde Ranma quien estaba en la mesa comiendo el ramen que Shampoo le había dado, pero dejando otro plato para que su Akane pudiera desayunar.

—Vamos, por lo menos podremos sacar un provecho de esto...

Akane no contesto, se sentía desilusionada que por culpa de Shampoo no pudiera comer la comida que con tanto esmero preparo junto con Ranma, no habían peleado ni una sola vez mientras la preparaban; no como cuando vino la señora Saotome e hicieron una competencia de quien cocinaba mejor, que termino ganando Ranma.

Simplemente cogió el tazón y empezó a comer, dejando cerrada su conexión telepática para que Ranma no la escuchara maldecir y remaldecir a Shampoo.

—¿Que era lo que me ibas a decir ayer en el Dojo? —pregunto, lo cierto era que Ranma tenía planeado decir algo, pero por culpa de sus sentimientos e impulsos paso a darle un beso que decir lo que le iba a decir.

—Eh —dijo tragando lo ultimo del Ramen —bueno... era que...—se rascó su negra cabellera tratando de ser lo mas directo posible, sin timidez e ir al grano —si querías... —las ultimas palabras nunca llegaron ya que no fueron escuchadas por quien tenía que escucharlas, ya que ese alguien estaba saludando a un invitado repentino

—¿Como estas Ryouga? —dijo felizmente, aunque Ranma tratara de evitarlo, Ryouga era un gran amigo para Akane y no se podría evitar

—Aqui no es Hokaido... ¿como estas querida Akane?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar (n.n)

—Me alegro mucho

—No esperaba encontrarte por aquí — interrumpió Ranma

—Kej, ahora si te demostrare los frutos de mi entrenamiento

—Eso me encantaría verlo —dijo de manera amenazante

—Vamos, no empiecen a pelear no más por verse —dijo un poco incomoda por la situación de esos dos rivales

—Si Akane —dijeron ambos si dejarse de verse

Akane sonrío y se levanto, ya que era hora de que ella entrenase para no perder su habilidad. Dejando a Ranma y Ryouga solos mientras ella estrenaba, Ryouga tenía cosas que comentarle a Ranma, mas como amigo que como rival.

—¿Como van las cosas con Akari? —pregunto luego de un rato de conversación

—Bueno... un poco descontroladas —decía el oji-café —no la he visto en un buen rato y todos los regalos que le tenía alcanzaron su fecha de caducidad

—Vaya, supongo que es por tu falta de orientación que estas cosas pasan

—Lo sé, y es lo que maldigo de mi familia, pasando a otro tema ¿como han estado las cosas por aquí?

—Algo normales diría yo —dijo tomando un cierto rubor en sus mejillas

—¿Normales? por tu expresión deduzco que no ¿QUE HAZ ESTADO HACIENDO CON MI PRECIOSA AKANE? —dijo con cierto enfado

Ranma se quedó callado por un momento

—¿Akane o Akari? decide charlotte

—¡Que no me llames así! —le dijo muy enojado —y decido...

* * *

**Cathy: Suficiente, hoy no puse tanto romance por que no quiero aburrirlos**

**Mary: La verdad, esperaba mas de este capitulo (Inner: Algo es algo niña, de todos modos estubieron hablando por skype por lo que se le fueron las ideas) tiene un punto XD**

**Ranma: Sigue en pie lo de las esferas del dragon**

**Vegeta: Callate insecto, no puedo creer que rifemos las esferas solo para que unas sabandijas respondan la pregunta... ¬¬**

**Goku: Calmate Vegeta**


	6. Un momento incomodo

**Cathy: A comer rameeen dattebayo n.n *empieza a comer ramen***

**Goku: ¡Esta delicioso Chi!**

**Chi-chi: ¡gracias!**

***suena una gran explocion***

**Cathy: ¿Huh? ¿que será?... ¡Goku ve a revisar!**

**Goku: P-Pero**

**Cathy: ANDA**

***goku sale de la habitacion***

**Goku: ¿que podrá ser...? *observa una nave sayajin***

**¿?: ¿Kakaroto...?**

***momento epico \(*0*)/***

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

—*hola* :telepatía, solo en esta historia, creo... veremos n.n

* * *

—¡Que no me llames así! —le dijo muy enojado —y decido...

Ryouga se puso un tanto nervioso, ¿de verdad tendría que escoger? por un lado estaba Akari: quien lo amaba y conocia su maldicion... por otro lado estaba Akane: que solo lo concideraba un buen amigo... pero por otra parte... otra persona que tambien podría considerar...

—Creo... que si tubiera que elegir entre una de las dos... —pronunciaba con algo de nervio y temor —¿por que me cambias de tema? —dijo enojado —¿que estubiste haciendo con Akane?

—¿Por que piensas que hice algo con ella?

—Por el color de tus mejillas, no te sonrojas así siempre que la menciono, seguro paso algo... ¡dilo!

—Eh... bueno —sus mejillas se tornaron aun mas rojas —¡no hicimos nada! ¡para que me vengas con esas preguntas! —dijo avergonzado pero enojado, haciendo que Ryouga se asustara por su reacción

Ranma se levanto para evitar que la conversacion siguiera aun mas, era incomodo tener que hablar de eso... si quería decirselo a alguien tenía que ser primero a su familia... y decirle a Akane lo que le quería decir con respecto a la boda, y tratar de alejar a sus otras prometidas autodeclaradas, con esepcion de Ukyo.

Ryouga entendio sin necesidad de que le explicaran nada, sabia que habia perdido a Akane con su rival. Pero lo cierto es que otra persona tenia un espacio en su corazon aun, aunque no sea Akane podia seguir adelante. Dos personas mas, ademas de Akane, ocupaban un lugar en su alma... una era Akari, y la otra...

—¿Ryouga? ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto su rival al notar que se habia ido de si

—Si, digo si, estoy bien... —dijo un poco nervioso aun —Ranma, será mejor que me vaya...

—Esta bien... Ryouga

Ryouga tomo su mochila y se fue por donde vino, saltando la pared que habia enfrente del estanque.

Caminaba con un mapa en sus brazos por las calles de nerima, tratando de ordenar sus ideas... aunque Ranma no le habia dicho nada de lo que habia pasado entre el y Akane el entendia que ya la habia perdido para siempre, o simplemente nunca dejaria de ser un amigo a los ojos de ella.

Ranma estaba aburrido, solo esperaba que algo pasara para sacarlo de ese estado de animo.

Se escucho un sonido proveniente de la entrada del Dojo Tendo. La puerta se deslizo dejando entrar al resto de la familia Tendo-Saotome.

—¡Ah! Que bueno es volver a casa —dijo Nabiki bostezando

—¿Dónde estarán Ranma y Akane? —pregunto dulcemente Kasumi

—Seguramente están en el Dojo entrenando —respondió al instante el jefe del hogar, Soun

La castaña se dirigió al Dojo, al parecer tenía cosas de que hablar con la menor de las Tendo. Al entrar encontró a Akane sentada viendo al altar que tenían al fondo del Dojo. Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, ¿Cómo le diría a su familia que quería casarse con Ranma por su propia voluntad?, eran preguntas que se hacía mientras tenia su mirada fija en es pequeño altar

—¿Te pasa algo hermanita? —le pregunto la castaña a la peli-azul

—¿Ah? —volteo para encontrarse con su hermana mayor —¡hola Nabiki! —pronuncio un poco nerviosa

—¿Por que estas tan nerviosa? Ni que fuera un monstro —le contesto con una sonrisa

—Si jeje

—Oye... no quería decirte esto pero al parecer tendré que hacerlo —y tras esto comenzó a acercarse donde se encontraba Akane

—¿Qué quieres Nabiki?

—Ayer lo escuche todo, hermanita

—¡¿Que cosas?! —le pregunto extranerviosa

—Ten esto —dijo posando su mano en la mano de Akane donde pasándole unas pequeñas pastillas —Las necesitaras si vuelves a llegar a esos extremos con Ranma —Akane solo enrojecio completamente, y luego Nabiki se fue

* * *

**Cathy: T-T siento haberme atrasado dos días para darles un capitulo tan corto... pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo**

***volviendo con Goku***

**¿?: Kakaroto...**

**Goku: Hay no me digas asi, solamente Vegeta me dice así y es molesto... pero... ¿Quién eres tu?**

**¿?: Yo soy tu padre *estilo star wars***

**Goku: Nooooo.. quiero decir... ¡SI! **

**Bardock: *abraza a Go...digo Kakaroto***


	7. Pequeño aviso

**Cathy: Hoy les tengo una penosa noticia... Dejenme explicarles:**

**Hace poco empezaron los examenes de mitad de año, y tambien iniciamos de nuevo, y estuve a punto de dejar dos materias pero gracias a Kami-sama no paso, por eso tendre que empeñarme mucho en no dejar ninguna clase para no repetir el año.**

**El siguiente capitulo de esta historia sera mucho mas largo de lo normal, algo como 10 mil palabras, uniendo los capitulos del 6 al 8. **

**Espero que esta pequeña espera no sea tan grande, enserio que no quiero repetir el año y por eso digo esto. **

**El siguiente capitulo (que llegara antes de se ponga mas interesante el asunto) estara de** **aqui de tres a cuatro viernes, enserio perdon por las molestias.**

**Suerte :'(**


	8. ¡Aviso!

Ya pronto tendre listo el cap ^^ no se preocupen

Mi quererlos muchito, esperen que lo estoy escribiendo


	9. ¿Hicimos mal?

**Cathy: Disculpaaas hontoni gomen, he estado ocupadísima, y hasta hoy tengo tiempo para subir me preciosa historia**

**Akane: Le han dejado muchas tareas, y las profesoras le tienen tema...**

**Cathy: T-T**

**Bardock: ¿Estas seguro que es una sayajin? **

**Goku: Completamente seguro**

**Bardock: Ahora que recuerdo... *flashback***

**Cathy: ¡NO hay tiempo para flashbacks! ¡Déjenme empezar mi querida historia!**

**Todos: *tragan saliva***

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

—*hola* :telepatía, solo en esta historia, creo... veremos n.n

* * *

—Ten esto —dijo posando su mano en la mano de Akane donde pasándole unas pequeñas pastillas —Las necesitaras si vuelves a llegar a esos extremos con Ranma —Akane solo enrojecio completamente, y luego Nabiki se fue

Akane se quedó en estado de shock, no pensaba que su hermana iba a saber tan pronto lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Ranma. Las pastillas que Nabiki le había entregado a Akane eran ''anticonceptivos'', los cuales al darse cuenta Akane de lo que eran enrojeció completamente.

Ranma paso caminando enfrente del Dojo, pues había escuchado su conversación con Nabiki y enseguida le preocupo Akane.

Enseguida entro al Dojo para ver a su amada prometida con el rostro enrojecido

—¿Pasa algo Akane? —pregunto dulcemente Ranma

—No... no es nada... —dijo con sus manos en su pecho

—¿Segura? —volvio a interrogar

—Segura...

Las palabras no eran suficientes para demostrar esa tierna mirada que le daba su prometida, el la miraba con una cara de preocupación no tan notable para los ojos de su prometida. Ranma suspiro y tomo la mano de Akane y la ayudo a levantarse para quedar ambos frente a frente.

Akane aun estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que había pasado recientemente con su hermana, y tener muy cerca a Ranma podría o no aumentar ese sonrojo.

Ranma la vio y noto que estaba un poco nerviosa, mientras sostenía algo en su puño. El no le hizo caso a eso y simplemente la vio un poco mas tranquilo.

—¿que pasa Ranma? —pregunto ella al ver a su prometido

—No pasa nada — respondió el tratando de que dejara de estar nerviosa

Akane lo miraba con cierta dulzura, y recordó algo que el había dicho decirle pero no ha podido...

—¿que era lo que me ibas a decir? —le pregunto rompiendo el hielo

—¿sobre que cosa?

—Cuando te dije de la boda... me ibas a decir algo... quiero saber que es

—Pues es —un color carmesí se pinto en las mejillas de Ranma —era si...

La frase no pudo ser completada, ya que detrás de ellos apareció rodando Genma con una gran pelota en sus patas, interrumpiendo así a nuestra pareja. Ambos se dieron la vuelta quedando de espaldas, por que con un panda nunca se sabía que podía pasar...

Akane salio corriendo del dojo a su habitación dejando aún mas confundido a Ranma, que se llevo la mano a la cabeza mostrando un poco su confusión.

—¿Pero que le pasara? —dijo muy confundido.

Ranma se quedó pensando un poco mas en el Dojo tratando de descifrar lo que le pasaba a su prometida. La preocupación invadía su mente con una pregunta ¿que le pasaba? ¿que le preocupaba? solo quería una respuesta para ver si podía ayudarla.

Al sentirse resignado salio del dojo para irse de nuevo a su habitación. Acostado en sus manos y viendo el techo meditando, tratando de no preocuparse por lo que pasaba con Akane. Seguro no era nada malo por que sino se lo contaría. Manteniendo su mente en blanco finalmente se relajo y volvió a sentarse solo para meditar un poco mas.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada en cama aún con las pastillas en las manos, observándolas aún sin creer lo que su hermana, Nabiki, le había entregado ¿los habría escuchado antes? eso podría ser lo que haya pasado.

Mantuvo su mente en blanco y las guardo tratando de olvidarse de ellas. Respiro profundamente y salio de su habitacion para sentarse en el pasillo donde se podía ver el estanque.

Ranma salio poco después y repitió las acciones de Akane encontrándose con ella en el pasillo. Se agacho para verla y sonrío.

—¿Que haces? —pregunto viéndolo

—Nada, solo mirándote —con su dedo le toco ligeramente la nariz a su prometida

—Ju —se levanto y se sentó viendo el cielo. Seguida de Ranma que se sentó a su lado.

Ambos miraban el cielo, en plena tranquilidad y armonía, sintiendo la compañía del uno por el otro. Sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse, sus dedos se rozaron, estaban a punto de tomarselas completamente, al sentir el roce bajaron la mirada para ver como sus manos se unian, luego la subieron para verse a los ojos, cara a cara con su amado. Se acercaron lentamente mientras cerraban sus ojos para darse un beso. Sus labios se rozaban hasta casi besarse.

—¡Ni-Hao! ¡Ranma! —saltó de la pared aterrizando en el estanque haciendo que el agua salpicara a Ranma transformandose en chica. Al mismo tiempo ambos se desviaron la mirada hacía el otro lado mientras mantenian un fuerte sonrojo.

—S-Shampoo... —fue lo unico que pudo decir debido a los nervios y el sonrojo que tenian gracias a que le arruinaron el momento bonito.

Shampoo se mantuvo seria viendo la situacion

—¿Por que Akane estar tan cerca de Airen? —pregunto con algo de recelo en su voz

Akane simplemente se levanto muy molesta y la miro a los ojos. Ranma podia jurar que entre ambas habian unos rayitos invisibles de celos, odio y demas cosas.

—Je, ¿tienes algun problema que este cerca de mi prometido? —pregunto muy segura de lo que decia, su voz se escuchaba con mucho enojo y celos.

Ranma se mantenía al margen de todo, ¿será por miedo de decir algo y arruinarlo? ¿O era que disfrutaba mucho que su Akane lo celara? ¿O ambas?. No sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero sabia que a Akane le disgustaba mucho que Shampoo los hubiera interrumpido... y esto no quedaría así.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vete de una vez de aqui, Shampoo! —dijo Akane ya sumida en completos celos y furia

Shampoo estaba casi asustada, no podía moverse, estaba atonita por el comportamiento tan repentino de Akane hacía ella. La verdad pensó que algún día pasaría, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto... y de esa manera. Ella empezo a retroceder lentamente, estaba muy nerviosa como para decir algo.

Ranma, con la mirada, también le decía que se fuera lo antes posible, pero era algo más subliminal en la manera que lo demostraba.

Shampoo contuvo las lagrimas y dejo la residencia Tendo. Dejando a Akane satisfecha y a un Ranma un poco nervioso.

—¡Ja! —dijo para si misma, orgullosa de haber defendido lo que, por derecho, era suyo.

—...—estaba demasiado atonito, pero a la vez agradecido, y las ganas de abrazarla lo estaban matando, pero espero un momento... en verdad nunca penso, en los 3 años que había compartido su hogar, nunca le paso por la mente, que algún dia lo celaria, y menos estando el como mujer y Shampoo tratando de reclamarlo.

—¿Ranma? —se volteo con una muy notoria sonrisa en sus labios, viendolo con ternura, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo de mujer, pero no dejaba de ser su amado Ranma...

El se voteo a verla, aún estaba un poco mojada, el la miro de pies a cabeza. —Espera aqui —le dijo antes de entrar rápidamente a la casa y salir con una toalla azul un poco grande. Se acerco a ella y la envolvio con la toalla mientras Akane se mantenia quieta dejandose envolver por el, mientras el sonrojo aumentaba y lo veia. Ya había pasado el tiempo, pero Ranma-chan seguía manteniendo su altura y cara de niña que era característica de ella. Akane tubo que bajar la mirada para verla, y cuando se encontró con sus ojos azules los quedo viendo por un momento, mientras ella la seguía envolviendo con esa toalla, para al final alejarse unos cuantos pasos de ella y suspirar.

—E-Esto... G-Gracias... Ranma —dijo con voz baja mientras mantenía la toalla en sus hombros.

—No es nada, es lo menos que podía hacer... luego de ver lo que hiciste —dijo viendo a otro lado, ya que, aunque no lo demostrará, estaba muy agradecido con ella por haber echo que Shampoo se fuera... así tendrían unos momentos para ellos dos...

—¿Te vas a quedar así? —le pregunto con algo de desepcion, ya que, no podía besar a una chica...

—Parece que si... —hizo un suspiro y luego pensó en lo que iba a decir, volteo a verla y le dijo —Puede que ya no haya agua... eso dijo el Señor Tendo, que probablemente hoy se iría... —volvió a suspirar

Lo vio y suspiro junto con el, hasta que una chispa de su cerebro le hizo reaccionar —Podríamos tomar un poco del agua del refrigerador... y calentarla... seria lo mismo... ¿oh no? —lo miro esperando su respuesta, puesto que quería al Ranma hombre en ese momento

La miro y asintió, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y extendió su mano como invitándola a entrar con el. Ella se acerco y le tomo la mano. Desde lejos parecían como dos pequeñas hermanitas cuando en realidad ambos contenían las ganas de abrazarse y besarse solo por la condición actual de Ranma... aunque en el fondo, a Akane no le importaba mucho.

Llegaron a la cocina y ella lo soltó para abrir el refrigerador y sacar una botella de agua, para su suerte habían 5 más en el refrigerador. Ranma encendió la cocina y la espero.

Luego de un tiempo el agua ya estaba caliente, no hirviendo pero si caliente, para luego dársela a Ranma con mucho cuidado. Luego se la virtio encima y enseguida volvió a ser el mismo, su forma de hombre.

—Así te vez, mucho mejor —dijo mientras reía.

—...—Se mantuvo serio al inicio pero luego sonrío, vio que aún cargaba la toalla y se le vino una idea en mente. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cara para darle un tierno beso. Ella estaba impresionada por su acción así que le costó un poco corresponderla, pero lo hizo... y Akane poco a poco se iba sentando encima de la mesa mientras Ranma continuaba.

Akane continuo con el beso y no supo cuando había quedado acostada en la mesa y el encima de ella. Enseguida que escucharon unos pasos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron... pero no fue suficiente.

—Vaya Vaya Vaya...

* * *

**Cathy: HASTA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SORRY POR HACERLO TAN CORTO, según yo, PERO MAS TIEMPO NO TENGO *pide disculpas**

**Yami: No hagas eso... ya tendrás tiempo para escribir más**

**Cathy: Es cierto... pero bueno *suspira***

**Inuyasha: Por ahora hasta aqui... baaaaaaaah**

**Cathy: Bueno... hasta el próximo viernes *se despide***


End file.
